


Friendship, Love and Other Complicated Stuff

by Maltazar2013



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maltazar2013/pseuds/Maltazar2013
Summary: Four hearts as one, but when did it start to be like that? How was it in the beginning ? How did it progress?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time I'm writing something so I have no idea what i'm doing. I was inspired to start writing by every story IvyNyx had posted on this fandom. Please let me know if there are any mistakes in this i might have misted some.

From the start for Aradon The Descendants were one mind in four bodies but it was't always like that. If you asked them while there besides each other, when did it start, the answer would be a simple "Don't know, it just happed" but if you managed to ask them separately and they trust you, each of them would tell you about the one time they got drunk in Carlos tree house. The night that they admitted how much the others mean to them. All of them remember that conversation but because of alcohol some of the others moments that happen fro on the night were a blur so they don't know that others remember since they had never mention it.

Unfortunately that's not were this story begins, in a fairy tale the beginning would be 'Long long ago, in a land far far away' but on the island of the lost fairy tale did not exist only aftermath.

 

**Jay**

Ever since his mother died while giving birth to him Jafar hated him. He was giving him just enough food for him to survive, didn't care if he was crying. At the age of three he taught his son how to steel thinking that maybe he will be useful for him in the end even if only for extra food.

At first it was only food but Jay like every child wanted his father to be proud of him. So from fourth summer of his life he taught him self how to still other staff like rings, watches, earrings. After he managed to gathered couple of hand fulls of the stolen goods he showed them to his father and that was the happiest day of his childhood, the first and the last time his father was proud of him. He even was even allowed to eat as much as he wanted.

But Jafar only emotion that was stronger then his hatred towards his only son was his greed, after that day Jay was never good enough, never stole enough for his father to be proud again.

 

**Evie**

Wright from her mother's womb she needed to be perfect. She wasn't alluded to eat as much as she wanted, Evil Queen had her on a diet ever since she was one year old and would yell at her if she started to cry because of it. From the age of two when she started to actually making words raver the just sounds she was not alluded to say anything if it was not a real word or a fool sentence.

She was told since she was three that as a royal she needs to be perfect and beautiful. Evil Queen was pointing out every mistake that Evie made in daily life so she know that she was not perfect yet but beautiful was still possible. She had master make up to a level of fourteen year old when she was only five just by watching her mother put it on for hours every day. When she had shown her self in make up one evening for dinner sher mother was stand. EQ was so impress't and proud that she told her that she was beautiful and will be even more.

But Evil Queen was still on the fact that she was the fairest of hem all, her pride did not allowed her to let her daughter believe that she could be better then her. Ever since next day Evie was only called ugly or failure prince.

 

**Mal**

Maleficent never wanted a child but after years of trying to find a way out of the island and failing she thought that if she has a protege with at least half of her power they could brake the brier. No one but her know who is the father was every one expect that she killed him after the act.

Mal needed to do every think wright from the start she could not afford to make a mistakes. Her only bed time stories were Maleficent telling her how to be evil how much joy it can bring her. So one afternoon at the age of five when she was waking with her mother through a bazaar learning how to spread fear when one child accidentally bump in to her while running she stopped him and made him like her boots while her eyes started to glow for the first time. Maleficent was so happy not because Mal have done that, only because her plan to escape was looking possible for the first time in years, of course Mal did not know that then.

But as a daughter of the mistress of evil she was lonely so she tried to make a friend, that was a mistake she never forgot. When her mother found out she locked her in her room for two days while telling her through the door why attachments were weaknesses and why she disappointed her. Mal never sore her mother happy again or proud of her. She only herd how big of a disappointment she was.  

 

**Carlos**

Cuella was definitely a women to be fared off all thought every one knew that she was insane. When every villein on the island had been banish here for what they done to the heroes she only done the staff form the past because she wanted a coats is spots. As an alcoholic she these not remember the sex part of the night only that she skin the man alive after that.

When she found out she was pregnant she tried to get rid of the baby but every think field so she promise her self that she will make the life of that little runt in her bely a living hell. The first time that she got her frustration out on Carlos by kicking him he was two and Cruella did not name him yet. At age of three she started to make him do the cleaning and because the words like worthless, disgusting and worthless ware in use every day because she felt this way about most thinks in her life on island, she started to her son Carlos to be able to address him while she was not in this same room.

When he was four only his freckles were more common on his body then scars or bruises. Despite every think that Cruella had don he still loved her and was thinking that she definitely must had love him too because he did not see different reason for her to still feed him other ways even if he got just enough to still function and be able to do his chores.

 

Cruella started to send Carlos to get staff for her from bazaar at the age of seven He never was so happy and terrified in his life. His mother was telling him that dogs were vicious pack animals that kill little boys who miss behave. He did not know that there were only couple of dogs on island all of them where in some villain possession so they weren't allowed to wonder freely.

Although he was terrified of dogs he could not stop him self from being so happy and exited, in all his years he left his house only a dozen times and all of them were with his mother so he could never relax. Now he was free to wonder around to explore the town of course he knew that he need to be quick and come home with all of the stuff if he wants to have any thing to it this week.                            

He was not surprised to see that not many peoples were paying attention to him. He know that he was little skinny runt, barely memorable and worthless as his mother often point out. That allowed him to listen to the conversation with out people stop toking when he was close enough to hear. He learned that other villains children were the main topic in town.

People were toking about Evie Evil Queen dater and her beauty, about Maleficent protege Mal that she manged to get some of the adults to fear her and warnings about The Prince of thieves Jafar's only son Jay, that you never see him but fiend out later that he took the stuff from your pockets when you need to buy them back from his father shop.  

 

First time he sore and talked to any of the rotten four didn't scream life long friends. It happed couple weeks before his eight birthday while he was taking a short cut through dark ally to get home with pockets filled with stuff his mother demanded him to bring her. One second he was waking the second he was on the ground held by some one, huge hand around his throat keeping him from screaming.  


End file.
